Civil disobedience softball Wikia
Welcome to the NEW NEW Civil Disobedients Wiki! Maintained by Justin "The Ban Hammer" Oliano For some help using the wiki you can go here: ??? The format is different than the old new wiki but it's not hard to learn. Try and keep with the format and keep everything nice and neat. Here you can find everything you could ever want to know about the ALK softball team. Things you need to play: * Glove HIGHLY Recommended: *Cleats * Sunglasses * Sliding socks * Sweet (sweat) Headband Practice balls and bats will be provided at every practice/game. Let's kick some ass! Upcoming Games/Roster MONDAY MAY 18th - Nightmare on Elm Drive - Away - Broadmead # Dave DeRosa # Jay # Tom #Franza #Alain # # # # # # # # Tentatives: THURSDAY MAY 21st - Olden St. Valve and Fitting - Home - Broadmead # Ariel # Jay # Vic # # # # # # # # # # Tentatives: ALK 2015 Summer Softball Schedule ALK2014 Summer Softball Schedule We June 25 || Electric Rush 3 || Broadmeade || Yes || W || 22-13 || MILANO || Th June 26 || Nightmare on Elm Drive 2 || Broadmeade || Yes || W || 16-15 || Vic || Mo June 30 || Mechanical Advantage 3 || Rugby 4 || No || L ||18-15 || || Tu July 1 || Olden St. Valve & Fitting 2 || Rugby 4 || No || L || we lost by 7 || Tom || Tu July 8 || Leviathan 3 || Broadmeade || Yes || W || ? || || We July 9 || Nightmare on Elm Drive 3 || Wash 2 || Yes || L || 12-9 || MILANO || Th July 17 || Olden St. Valve & Fitting 3 || CowPen || No || L || || || Mo July 21 || Spiritual Growth Hormone 3 || Broadmeade || Yes || W ||12-18 || || Th July 24 || Revolting Masses || Wash 2 || Yes || W || 7-18 || La || Mo July 28 || Olden St. Valve & Fitting || Rugby 4 || No || W || 10-18 || La (Leftovers) || We July 30 || Nightmare on Elm Drive || Wash 1 || No || L || || || We July 30 || BYE OR Defense Mechanisms/Electric Rush || Rugby 4 || No || W || a lot to a little || || Th July 31 || Nightmare on Elm Drive OR Defense Mechanisms || Rugby 4 || No || L || 28-18 || || Previous ALK Summer Softball Schedules 2012 Schedule 2013 Schedule Offensive Statistics 2014 ALK Softball Statistics 2013 ALK Softball Statistics 2012 ALK Softball Statistics 2011 ALK Softball Statistics 2010 ALK Softball Statistics Fields Image(fields_5_15_14.jpg) Players Ariel - (former) ALK Softball Wiki Administrator and Softball Enthusiast Tom - Still better than you Nate - I will beat you with one leg tied behind my back Franza - Rumors of Bull Shark Testosterone Injections Have Been Confirmed As Actual Truth. (now with updated injury report!) La - Runs on Rainbows, very intimdating Archive 2013 photos 2013 Post Season Results 2009 ALK Softball Statistics 2009 Game Notes, Schedule, and Announcements 2008 ALK Softball Statistics 2008 Game Notes, Schedule, and Announcements 2007 Game Notes and Schedule Category:Browse